castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Knight
Fucking fix the red knight page, I needed info about him and came to a fucking weeb festival for an Asian pirate. Description Monkey D. Luffy's element may not be Electricity, but he has the ability to stun enemies while dealing constant damage at the same time. His "Gomu Gomu no Gatling" splash attack can stun several enemies at the same time, which makes it very efficient for crowd clearing. Luffy is quite optimal for assassinating beefies as they will get stunlocked instead of knocked down, allowing rapid damage output against them. However, one must be aware that beefies can move in between each time they're damaged. To avoid unnecessary damage, the player should stop his attack before they get too close. He's also one of the characters that most suffers when his magic bar has been depleted, leaving him very vulnerable while he waits for his magic to replenish to a decent amount and then be able to use it again to escape from a dangerous situation, however even while using XYY levitation he's still able to be caught by beefies no matter how high you are in the air. Involvement He will defend the kingdom at all costs, even if that means risking his own life in the process. Magic Splash Attack "Gomu Gomu no Gatling" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: Depends on amount of Magic power and how long button is held. Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage / 3 (19 damage; 25 at max potential) To Perform: + / + Gatling held out in front of you for as long as the button is held. Takes normal magic power cost to start it, but then continues to drain magic power slowly for as long as it is held. Each upgrade adds to the range (length of the gatling) but not to the number of hits (which is affected by how long it can be held until magic power runs out). Max potential ensures 24 hits before it runs out. This locks enemies in place while it is active and can affect as many enemies get in range. Although it does less damage per hit than is normal for Splash spells, it is unique in being able to hit enemies multiple times. This spell is very effective against all bosses, as the magic acts as sawblades as well. The two best uses for the splash overall is to align juggles for your party, as well as give them time to heal in the middle of a wave or perform CPR. It's arguably the best splash overall for alignment in multiplayer. In other words, Luffy can't set up juggles for himself. Magic Projectile "Gomu Gomu no Pistol" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: ' + / + Luffy's fist that travels in a straight line. Elemental Infusion '"Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage; 110 at max potential) To Perform: / This attack is roughly the equivalent to Industrialist's XXXY. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: + / + Leaps up with a dust boost, knocking over enemies caught in it. There are no special effects. See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Mace *Knights *Blue Knight *Green Knight *Orange Knight *Grey Knight *Open-Faced Grey Knight *Pink Knight *Blacksmith *Red Princess *King *Skeleton *Bear Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lightning Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:A Rank Category:B Rank